


After Game Showers

by lexiegrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiegrey/pseuds/lexiegrey
Summary: After a long day of Lacrosse practice, Stiles hits the showers. After seeing more than he bargained for of Scott he is forced to face feelings he's repressed for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

"Good game guys. I'm gonna hit the showers at home rather than here, see you all tomorrow." Danny smiles and nods at Stiles and Scott before leaving the locker-room, now totally unoccupied by anyone other than the two best friends.

"I'm gonna jump in now, I'm kinda sweaty and need to rinse off. You joining?" Scott asked Stiles, giving a slight notion towards the corner where the showers were.  
"Nah I think I'm just gonna follow in Danny's footsteps and shower at home. I'll wait out here for you and give you a ride once you're finished though."  
"Cool, I'll not take long."

Stiles turned to his locker and took out a can of deoderant from the shelf. He lifted his jersey and sprayed each armpit generously, not wanting any body odour to remain. In the mirror on his locker door, he caught a glimpse of Scott removing his underwear, quickly catching a glance of Scott's ass before he vanished around the corner to the showers. Stiles laughed to himself silently before removing his jersey and swapping it for a 'Star Wars' T-Shirt, it was one of his favourites that Lydia had bought him as a gift for his birthday. He tried to think of Lydia and her smile, but instead he only saw Scott's chiseled face and his cheeky half-smile he does when he's happy. He gently shook his head and turned back to his locker trying to take his mind elsewhere.

Stiles kept his mind preoccupied by humming a tune to a song he reconised from one of Lydia's recent parties. He laced up his converse and looked over to the showers, which Scott was still not out of. "Scott!" He yelled. "You've been in there for over ten minutes dude, you thinking of coming out soon?"  
"I'll- Um... I'll be out in a second." Scott replied in a strangely nervous voice.  
Stiles laughed at his buddy's response before standing up from the bench and edging over to the showers. "You sure everythings okay?" He said, a joking tone in his voice. "Need me to come check on you?"  
"No, um... I'm, I'm all good." Scott laughed nervously, some tension in his voice. Before he could protest any more Stiles jumped around the corner hoping to give his friend a shock, instead a look of horror appeared on Scott's face, Stiles looked down and saw Scott's right hand grasped firmly around his hard dick. He diverted his eyes and turned away as fast as possible "Oh... oh my god I'm so sorry. Scott I- uh, I didn't know that you were doing that I-" Stiles stopped speaking before exiting the showers, a sigh of embarrassment leaving Scott's mouth as he did so. "I'm gonna just... I'm gonna wait outside in the jeep is that cool?" Stiles paused for a second before grabbing his duffel bag and exiting the locker room.

\----------

As Stiles sat alone in his jeep, he thought about what had just happened and what he'd just seen. As he mulled over it in his head, it didn't feel wrong. In fact, Stiles had a strange feeling that he liked seeing Scott jacking off in the shower, like some sort of strange desire that had finally been fulfilled. He thought about it some more before speaking to himself out loud. "Dude shut up, he's your best friend. That's weird." He said the words but couldn't quite get himself to believe them. As he was about to go back and revisit the thoughts, the passenger side door opened and Scott hopped in the seat. "Home please" he joked, acting completely normal. "Sure thing!" Stiles nodded as he put the car into gear and pulled out of the school parking lot, turning onto the road towards Scott's house.

\----------

Later on that night, Stiles lay in bed completely restless; his mind still on Scott and how he'd caught him doing something so private but in somewhere so... public. As he thought about it some more, he wondered if maybe Scott got a thrill out of it and wanted to be caught by Stiles. That thought kind of turned Stiles on, and he could feel his dick stirring in his loose-fit boxer shorts that he had chosen to sleep in. He tried to turn over and ignore the growing hard-on that was quickly emerging in his pants but eventually he decided that masturbation would be inevitable and lay back on his back, whipping the quilt off of himself and reaching his hands down his boxers. He gave himself a light stroke before reaching over to his bedside table and taking a bottle of lotion out of the drawer. He pumped a little bit out onto his hand, taking his dick out of his boxers in the other hand. He rubbed his lotioned-up hand from the top of his penis down to the base, making sure it was nice and lubed up. He began to stroke, slowly at first but quickly gathering speed and rythym. He pushed his head back into his pillow as the feeling of pure ecstasy began to grow in the head of his circumcised dick. He opened his mouth and let out a slight groan, but instead of the usual escape of air that normally came out of his mouth, he heard himself moan "Scott" before shooting his load all up his stomach and chest, with some of it hitting his chin and cheek. He let go of his dick, resting his arm on his mattress while he got his breath back. He looked down at the mess he had made on his chest and almost went to grab a tissue from his bedside table, but he suddenly got the urge of curiosity to wipe up some of his cum with his middle finger and lick it, strangely enjoying the salty taste it left in his mouth.

Once he'd finished and cleaned up, he heard a knock at his bedroom door, he quickly grabbed his quilt and draped it over himself to stop any embarrassment since his dick was still kind of making a tent shape in his boxers. The door creaked open to reveal Scott stood there in his black denim jacket and blue jeans, the lighting behind him making his silhouette appear even broader and stronger than it usually does.

"Scott... um hey." Stiles said, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, trying his hardest to pretend he had been asleep. "It's almost 1am, what are you doing here?" He sat up and watched as Scott strode across his bedroom towards his bed, perching himself on the end near Stiles' feet.

"I couldn't sleep thinking about you know... what happened earlier." Scott was of course referencing Stiles catching him jacking off in the shower, but Stiles knew Scott wasn't about to be that crude about it. "And I just wanted to ask... were you checking me out? Because your eyes kinda lingered for a second down there." Scott made a gesture towards his groin which caused the tiniest stir in Stiles' boxers. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before trying to explain his way out of the situation.  
"I was just so... I was just taken aback by what I saw, but no, I uh, I wasn't checking you out pfft, I'm straight dude. Totally, completely..." He trailed off, noticing he was rambling. "Long story short no I wasn't staring at your dick."  
Scott laughed before mirroring Stiles' body language and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I mean, if you're sure." He smiled that stupid half-smile that made Stiles' heart beat that little bit faster. "I just wanted to come over and check."

Scott stood up to leave, but before he did he leaned over to near Stiles' bedside table, picking up one of the Kleenex tissues that Stiles had used to clean up. "Word of advice, hide these before someone comes in. Saves you a ton of embarrassment." He laughed, before throwing the tissue in the bin on the floor. He then moved over to the window and slid it open before jumping down into Stiles front garden and bolting off back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' alarm woke him up blaring whatever 'fun' pop-tune that was playing on the radio at 7:30 in the morning. He'd smacked the alarm with a half-controlled arm before rolling out of bed and going to shower. The noise of the water hitting the tiles in his bathroom instantly took him back to the day before when he had caught Scott doing... that. He laughed a little before squirting some shampoo out onto his hands and rubbing it into his hair and scalp, making sure that it was thoroughly clean. He wasn't sure why but this morning he felt like he should be making extra effort, like he has to impress someone. And then it flashed to mind 'Scott!' Stiles stood in amazement, for the first time in his life he had butterflies to see his best friend.

As he got out of the shower, he was still thinking about his butterflies. "I mean, it's not like he'll be feeling the same way about me, right?" He thought to himself while looking in the steamed-up mirror. "Or is he?" He questioned, beginning to rub his hair dry. "Did Allison feel like this about Scott before they broke up?" He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "Nah she probably took it in her stride and allowed Scott to be the one getting butterflies over her." He smiled. "Maybe that's what I need to do, let Sco-" Stiles was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.  
"Stiles, you're gonna be late. Hurry up!" Stiles' father shouted through the door.  
"Be right out, Dad." He said while wrapping his towel around his waist, a boner suddenly becoming very evident. "Uhh actually, I'll be about five minutes."  
"Whatever you're doing just make it quick. You can't have another late on your record, I'm pretty sure they're close to expelling you."  
"Yeah Dad, I'll be right there." Stiles perched himself on the toilet and tried to think of non-Scott related things to get rid of his throbbing erection. "Grannies, dead animals, Coach Finstock" He thought to himself.  
Before long the boner had subsided and he was ready to leave the bathroom embarrassment-free. He fled to his bedroom and shut the door quickly behind him. He turned around and let his towel drop to the floor, only to see Scott at his bedroom window. He fumbled across the floor for his towel, barely managing to cover his dignity before Scott entered the room.  
"Hey..." Stiles laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Hey." Scott smiled, stepping closer to him. "You know, you don't have to hide, I just saw everything from outside of the window."  
Stiles laughed nervously once again, taking a step back. "I know but it's um, it's kinda awkward just standing in front of your buddy y'know... naked."  
"I don't mind." Scott bit his lip as he unzipped his trousers. "Come on, I'll show you mine if you show me yours... again" He said in a taunting tone.  
"STILES, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE. HURRY UP!" Stiles heard his Dad once again, but this time his eyes snapped open, he'd been dreaming. He looked over at the clock, noticing it read 7:44am "Dang it!" He muttered, throwing the quilt off of himself and quickly running to his wardrobe to pick some clothes out for the day. He snatched up a dark green, long-sleeved t-shirt and some blue jeans with some white converse and a pair of white tube socks. He shoved them all on and grabbed his bag and keys from his desk, quickly running downstairs to the jeep. "Bye Dad!" He yelled on his way out of the door, fumbling for the key to open his jeep.

\----------

Stiles was still adjusting his t-shirt as he pushed the door leading to the school corridor open, finding the hallway to be pretty much deserted apart from a couple of kids from the grade below him still wrestling with the books that were falling out of their locker. He quickly sprinted through the hallway to get to Homeroom on time, which he managed with approximately 0.2 seconds to spare.  
"Stilinski, what held you up." Miss Benson asked him, causing him to stop in his tracks like a deer in headlights.  
"I slept in Miss, won't happen again." He smiled, quickly taking his seat next to Scott.  
"Won't happen again." Scott teased, causing Stiles to shoot him a glare.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Scott asked, the taunting tone sticking around in his voice.  
"Just fine." Stiles answered, not making eye contact.  
"Mhm, nobody on your mind?" Scott laughed, putting both hands beneath his chin as though he were doing some kind of glamour-shot.  
"Nope." Stiles shook his head. "Nobody at all."  
"That was a quick answer. You have that one prepared?" Scott continued to probe, secretly hoping Stiles would crack.  
"Look could you just be quiet... please?" Stiles snapped. "I slept fine. Fine!"  
"Whatever you say." Scott smirked, turning to face the front of the classroom.

\----------

Stiles and Scott hadn't talked to one another for the rest of Homeroom, Stiles' butterflies were proving too much to handle and Scott was getting the impression that he was annoying Stiles.  
They had walked together to Biology and Geometry, but only the odd word was exchanged. It wasn't until Scott pretty much cornered Stiles in the bathroom that they had any real conversation.  
"Are you avoiding talking to me?" Scott asked as Stiles dried his hands.  
"No, why would you think that?" Stiles raised his eyebrow. "I was just in a bad mood this morning, that's all."  
Stiles moved to get past Scott so he could throw his paper towel in the bin, but as he did so Scott grabbed him by the hips and lifted him so that he was sitting on one of the sinks.  
"Will this make you feel better?" Scott asked as he leaned in to kiss him, but Stiles quickly rejected his advances.  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, turning his face away.  
"Trust me, it might help." Scott smiled, making Stiles feel surprisingly relaxed. He softened his facial expression and turned to Scott, eyes closed, moving closer until their lips met half-way. A spark twinged inside of Stiles...

...this was it. This was the feeling people yearn for.


End file.
